


FIC: Wishing

by jagnikjen



Series: The Allan Drabbles [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan entertains naughty thoughts. First of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Wishing

**Wishing**

What he wouldn't give for a tumble with 'er. Just once.

She was well rounded from head to toe; breasts that fit a man's hands just right; hips wide and curvy, enough to entice a saint when she walked; her belly slightly rounded to cushion a man's body; creamy thighs to wrap around a waist.

Hair the color of chestnuts, soft and shiny, he'd touched it once and wanted to again. Eyes the color of the sky at sunset and just as mysterious. Lips, plump and full and pink like his mum's flowers.

But she belonged to another.

Allan sighed.


End file.
